


Get Good

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Emu and Parado are now living together, Emu sets up some house rules. Post Ex-aid domestic fluff.





	Get Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ne0dym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0dym/gifts).



> Gift for ne0dym! I haven't done anything with this pairing before really but I had fun writing something fun and sweet and it got more romantic than intended but I'm not mad about it lol

When Parado officially moved into Emus apartment after everything quieted down, Emu stuck a list of rules onto the fridge.

It's scrawled in his somewhat messy handwriting, in a pink highlighter because he couldn't find anything else nearby and on the back of a past coursework print out but he sticks it up with his favourite Mighty magnet so Parado knows it's Important. It's not a lot of rules but Emu turns to look at Parado sitting on top of the counter and taps at them with a satisfied look.

"We're officially living together now," Emu states as Parado just gives him a somewhat curious look, "we've got house rules now."

"Did we uh," Parado jumps down from the counter, starts walking over to the fridge to inspect them, "need house rules?"

"You're suppose to have house rules, when you live with someone else, right?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm pretty sure this makes it official so just go with it. Plus, you do tend to need some rules--"

"Emu--"

"No, come on, I know what you're like, but I've tried to make these rules as fair as possible, okay?"

"One of these says 'no gaming after 1am'--"

"I have to wake up at 6:45 most mornings, Parado."

"What's that got to do with me gaming? Not even handhelds?"

"Okay, fine, but not in bed with me," and Emu sees Parado frown and he's weak and Parado knows it, "okay, fine, but you need to have the brightness turned down all the way."

Parado goes quiet as he reads through the rest of the rules and he sighs as he finishes, gives Emu a look.

"We'll see how this goes."

Emu watches Parado grab a doughnut from the box on the counter before disappearing into another room and Emu can't help but think that sounded a bit ominous.

\---

On one Friday night, when Emu can actually relax a little or at least he hopes he can relax, Emu sits down with Parado and loads up Tekken.

Between them is a bag of crisps and a litre bottle of soda and they're sitting on a collection of cushions between them on the floor. Emu would say it's nostalgic but he's never actually had Parado physically next to him while gaming while growing up so the recent new chances he's having to actually play games with his counterpart makes Emu smile ever so. It reminds me of the feeling he used to get when he played games as a teenager, that someone was by his side but it's even better because it's real. Or well, he thinks that until they actually start playing.

They're not very good at showmanship, the both of them.

"Hey, can you stop spamming that move and actually play the game?" Parado speaks up after a frustrated noise, changing his position on the pillows to more upright and legs crossed than the languid pose he had earlier. Emu knows he only does that when he's about to get serious but for some reason that just makes Emu excited too, makes him sit up straighter where he's leaning against the sofa.

"I'm not spamming anything," Emu replies back but there's a little smirk on his face and Parado rolls his eyes. "Just get good," slips out before he knows it and suddenly he feels 16 again.

"You're going to regret that," Parado warns but there's a grin on his face too as the next match starts. "Loser has to abide by the house rules."

"Wait what--" But then the match starts and Emu swears instead as Parado takes advantage of his distraction and it all goes downhill from there.

\---

"You lost, so, pay up," Parado points at the house rules on the fridge and Emu frowns.

After they had played a few more rounds, Emu finally accepted he'd lost that evening but Parado seemed more excited about it than usual which perhaps was the first warning sign something was up. Parado started to talk about the house rules, that Emu now had follow through but Emu just straight up asked what he was talking about and from there Parado dragged him into the kitchen.

Underneath his pink highlighter lines that he wrote, suddenly there's a new set of rules in a purple pen.

Emu reads through them then gives Parado a look.

"Those... can't be house rules," Emu starts because he's not quite sure what to say.

"Why not? It's pretty straight forward, see, right now, the loser has to give the winner a blowjob--"

"Hey, okay, how do you even know what that is? Who told you?"

"Do you always forget the part where I was basically you for most of your teenage life? I know exactly what it is and I know exactly how many times you jerked off to that one scene in that one game with the tenta--"

"Woah, hold on, that's, that's private," Emu feels a bit of heat touch his cheeks but he knows he can't deny anything, "but okay, I see your point, I keep forgetting. That still doesn't make this a valid rule."

"Why not? Your rules don't make much sense to me," Parado definitely isn't pouting but it's close, he's got his arms crossed but it's not really threatening when Parado is wearing pyjamas with baby chicks on them that Emu recently gifted him for around the apartment.

"I mean, I can't actually give you a reason but we can't have video games decide blowjobs--"

"You complain whenever I ask you to do it."

"... I've got my reasons why I complain about it, Parado," Emu looks a bit sheepish as he tries to think of a good explanation but there's nothing that comes to mind. "I mean, try putting yourself in my shoes trying to suck your dick, it's a lot to deal with."

"Fine then," Parado goes to grab a pen nearby on the counter, a black one this time. He moves in close and crosses out 'blowjob' from the rule and writes 'sex' above it instead.

"How's that then?"

"Now it doesn't make any grammatical sense--"

"Okay, here then," Parado crosses out the entire sentence and writes a new one underneath. "Loser gets fucked."

"Hey," Emu makes a face, "language."

"Come on, we've barely done anything lately, you keep falling asleep and then you complain about work. You know I don't like to be ignored, Emu, and you keep saying we'll try this out but we never do."

"I know you don't like being ignored, but I really have been busy, Parado," Emu rubs his hands over his face and gives a sigh. "But, okay, it does suck I keep falling asleep, I'm frustrated too about it."

"So, we can do something? Tonight?"

"... Yeah, but not because I lost at Tekken okay, it's because I want to do something with you," Emu gives him a small smile as he starts to uncross his arms, stats to grab at the sleeve of Parado's pyjamas to lead him out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom. "Honestly I'm kind of amazed at your self control over it, you're a little uhh--"

"A little what?"

"Never mind, let's just fuck."

\---

The thing is, neither of them are quite sure about the sex thing.

Sure, they've done stuff but as Emu sits on the bed with Parado he rubs at his hair at the back of his neck and gives a little noise to indicate he's thinking, that he's coming up with a game plan. Parado just seems content to watch, perhaps a little too closely and too intently, but he's clearly waiting on Emu to be the first to make a move even though Emu can see how visibly excited he is.

"So," Emu finally breaks the silence, kicks off his house slippers, "how do you want to go about this?"

"Well, there's the house rules--"

"We can't decide on things from video games," he gives Parado a look and sees the others smile turn into a small frown.

"Why not?" Parado sounds like he's sulking a little, "I still want to..."

"Still want to?" Emu knows he's baiting him but he wants to hear exactly what Parado wants as it's better than him trying to decide the direction.

"I want to become one with you," Parado says quieter than before, "but differently than before. I want to experience it differently."

"That's uh," Emu raises both his eyebrows, "kinda deep."

"You don't want that too?" Parado asks and Emu always appreciates how easily Parado wears his expressions on his face because Emu knows quickly he's upsetting the bugster.

"No, no, I guess I want that too, just," Emu feels his cheeks warm a little as he bites his lip, "just bare with me okay? I haven't done anything uh, penetrative, much. At least not lately."

"I've been watching videos! I read some stuff too," Parado perks up all the sudden too, the excitement is back. He starts to get up from the bed and peels his pyjama shirt off almost instantly before going to Emu's nearby set of clothes drawers. After a quick search in their now shared underwear draw, Parado returns with the very simple bottle of medical lube that Emu had 'liberated' from CR one time. "Just trust me, okay, Emu? You trust me, right? I'm going to make this really good for you."

"I'm, uh, sure you will, let's not get too excited, okay? Let's take it easy?" Emu tries to not make a face with the way Parado is practically vibrating while holding the lube but Emu can't help but think it's a little cute. He gives Parado a small smile, "we have all night, I'm not going to fall asleep, promise."

"You better not!" Parado grins back and jumps back onto the bed beside Emu. As Emu goes to take off his own tshirt he was wearing from today, Parado stops him by holding one of his hands. Emu looks at him with a question on his face.

"I," Parado licks his lips a little and Emu can see the slightly different look in Parados eyes in the somewhat dimmed lighting of the room, "I want to undress you."

"Oh," Emu feels his cheeks grow more hot, then gives a small nod as he takes his hands away. Parado moves in closer as he starts to slowly lift up Emu's shirt and it's a little cold in the room but he feels his skin starting to flush too. Parado throws the shirt to the side without looking before tentatively placing a hand on the space between shoulder and neck but then it's moving upwards more boldly, moving to cup the back of Emu's head. Emu lets himself naturally move his face in closer and he feels some of the anxieties within himself disappear as their lips finally meet.

Parado kisses like one would expect - full of enthusiasm, still new to technique. Emu feels partly to blame as he's not exactly an expert in the art either so he's not really had a chance to help Parado improve. On the other hand, the enthusiasm makes up for it and Parado tends to start at a 6 out of 10 as soon as their lips touch. He feels the bugster move in close, feels their legs touch and Parados free hand moves to rub at Emu's still fabric covered thigh. Emu feels himself shut his eyes naturally, letting Parado take the lead, letting himself relax as he feels Parado deepen the kiss, feels the other explore his mouth in a way that seems like the bugster just can't get enough of him. It lasts for a few minutes, until Emu has to pull away a little to take in some air but Parado is still so close and Emu opens his eyes and is almost startled at the way Parado seemed to have never looked away once during the whole kiss.

"That's, a little creepy," Emu can't help mutter out as he licks hips lips but there's a joking edge to his comment and it's all he can really say with his brain fogging up with his own lust and excitement.

"I like to watch you," Parado explains and leans in to start kissing at Emu's jaw, at his neck, nips a little at the flesh there. "Can't I do that?"

"You can, don't worry about it," Emu squirms a little as Parado starts to suck kisses into his neck and eventually he has to swat Parado away a little, even if he was enjoying the sensations. "Hey, I got work still coming up, I don't need Kiriya making fun of me."

Parado pouts up at him in response but Emu just gives a big sigh. He leans down and places a quick, firm kiss on Parados lips and then stands up to take off his sweatpants.

"Hey! I wanted to do that--" Parado is already too late and Emu is throwing his sweatpants off somewhere into the room. Parados complaints die in his throat as Emu stands in front of him naked and at first Emu felt confident in standing there but slowly he starts to get more embarrassed at the way the bugster is looking at him.

"Quit it, get naked already," Emu goes back to the bed but instead of sitting back next to Parado, he throws himself back against the pillows at the top. "Let's do this," he adds with a sheepish grin, he knows his worlds are bold but he can feel the pattering in his chest and it's either he's turned on more than he thought, nervous or both.

"Can't you say that in a cuter way?" Parado complains but he's getting up himself to take off his pyjama bottoms. He doesn't even seem to blink as he does it, still watching Emu so intently. Emu notices that Parado doesn't shiver at the slight chill in the room like he had but then sometimes it's hard to remember that the bugsters don't experience things the same way from how human like they are. He'd once asked Parado if he even felt anything when touched and Parado had just laughed and told him his existence wasn't that sad and it made sense if Emu really thought about it. A wanna-be God would want to try and recreate humans after all but even better than the original. It's an off topic thought though and he quickly pushes it out of his mind to look at the now naked Parado.

It's always amazed him how much different Parado looks when naked compared to when wearing his usual get up. There's muscle there but it's never quite apparent, hidden away under the comfy clothes. Emu can't help but admire how perfect Parado's skin and body is compared to his own that's now littered with scars, burns and god knows what else from the battles he's had to face but it's somewhat comforting to know Parado will always seemingly want him regardless of what state he's in. His thoughts are interrupted as he feels a dip in the bed and Parado is crawling towards him on the covers and Emu can see the beginnings of an erection, Parados cock growing in size and length by the minute and it makes Emu bite at his lip again. He's feeling nervous.

"Hey, Parado," Emu begins, as Parado starts to settle in-between his legs, "just take this slow and easy, yeah?"

"Whatever you want, Emu, just tell me," Parado replies and there's a sincerity in his eyes that makes Emu pause. Parado really would do anything he asked of him now and the thought is both scary and, if he's being honest, romantic.

"Let's uh," Emu can't seem to find the words so he hands the bottle of lube over to Parado instead, "you said you know what to do, right?"

Parado nods quickly with a small smile as he takes the bottle being offered. He takes one of Emu's thighs in his hand and before Emu even knows what's going on, the bugster has pulled the leg further out and pulled Emu more down against the bed and pillows, making their bodies slot in closer. With the new position, Emu can feel the heat of Parados still hardening cock right by where his crotch meets thigh and all it would take for some friction between them would be moving a couple of centimetres. He's seriously tempted but then Parado is opening up the lube and is pouring it directly down onto his cock and he lets out a loud hiss at the cold fluid touching his own semi-erection.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Parado starts to clearly panic at the noise and the wince that crosses Emu's face but then Emu gives Parado a forced grin through it.

"It's--" Emu squirms a little as he feels a shiver up his spine, "it's just cold, that's all. Maybe next time warm it up."

"You'd... like to do this again?" Parado does tend to have selective hearing but it just makes Emu laugh a little under his breath.

"Let's see how this goes," Emu replies back and he knows they will probably but the way Parado looks more determined than before makes Emu feel a sensation of excitement, makes the knot in his stomach feel even tighter, makes him buck his hips up ever so slightly. He can't help but let out a little choked gasp when his cock touches the other from that and Parado mimics the noise in return.

The teasing sensations are short lived however as Parado wastes no time to get his hand on Emu's cock. His hand is large, larger than his for sure, and it's clearly skillful with how well it knows to apply different amounts of pressure to which Parado seems to be starting out with a light touch. The bugster seems content to just spread the lube he'd dripped down onto him over his cock and balls and after giving a weak amount of actual simulation, he starts to rub the lube between his cheeks and against his hole. Emu can't help but let out a surprised noise as he feels the fluid touch there, feels his hole clench in reflex but he tries to relax as Parado continues to slowly massage the lube on there, clearly trying to coax it open for a fingertip.

"Emu," Parado draws out his name a little, like Emu has come to know well, "you need to relax! I can't do anything if you don't, you're so tight..."

"I'm trying! It's not easy!" Emu whines back but then he tries to relax back against the cushions, tries to shut his eyes. He feels himself pay attention to the sensations he's feeling, of the gentle fingers still massaging him there and now Parados other hand has started to pump at his cock in slow motions, the grip not quite tight enough for his liking but it's enough to have him let out a shaky breath. Slowly he starts to feel a finger enter and he rolls his ups upwards into the strokes as he begins to get stretched.

"Emu, you're so hot inside..." Parado seems to be almost talking to himself and there's definitely a intonation of awe in the bugsters voice that makes Emu blush. He opens his eyes slightly to look up at the other and it's a mistake as he feels the beating in his chest get quicker at the way Parado is looking at him, like he's truly amazing.

"Q-Quit it, I'll get embarrassed," he mutters in response but then he starts to feel Parado questionably prod with a second finger and he bites his lip hard. He takes a deep breath in and shuts his eyes again and as he breathes out he feels a second finger enter and there's an even more noticeable stretch. It's not uncomfortable though, the medical lube makes it glide in with no friction at all and all that he's left with is the somewhat foreign sensations of two digits exploring his inside and preparing him for something bigger.

It continues like that for a while, Parado stroking him in a way to just keep him relaxed and to bring him to full hardness as he prepares him while Emu lays back and just responds. Emu wonders if he should be doing more but he reckons that this is what the bugster was looking for when he asked for this - he wants Emus responses, his small moans and gasps, his body open to him and willing. Emu feels almost a little vulnerable like this but just letting himself relax against the pillows feels good, feels like he's finally getting a well deserved time to himself except he gets to share it with someone that's important to him.

"You're not falling asleep, Emu?" Parado asks, breaking the silence that had fallen between them that was only ever interrupted by his own quiet moans and little noises here and there. The bugster seems to punctuate the question by suddenly taking a tighter hold on his cock and it makes Emu jump a little, makes him open his eyes instantly.

"I was just relaxing!" Emu replies back and he knows he sounds like he's whining a little but he's feeling more desperate all the sudden now with Parado giving him a few sweet tight strokes to his cock. As he pumps upwards, Parados fingers rub at the head a little and Emu let's out a small 'fuck' under his breath. "I'm awake-- fuck, I'm really awake and I'm ready enough!"

"Good," Parado leans over and places a gentle kiss on Emu's lips and gives him a smile that speaks of mischief but Emu can't even be angry when he's got much bigger things to be concerned about. "I want to do it like this then, facing you," and Parado starts to manhandle Emu again, bringing the doctors legs over his hips so Emu is practically in his lap while still slightly propped up by the pillows behind him. Parados lube covered hands make trails over the thighs, seemingly just appreciating Emu's body for a few moments as he waits for Emu to respond.

"Ye-Yeah, okay, take it slow, okay? Parado?"

"Slow, sure, I can do that," Parado replies back and Emu feels his body tense up a little again as he sees Parado start to slick up his own cock with more of the lube. As much as Emu knows about sex safety, with Parado he doesn't even have to think about condoms and the fact Parado is going in raw makes him feel a little thrill rush even though it's not exactly something he's cared to think about before. Maybe it's just the idea that they're going to become so close again, become one again and this time Emu will really feel something that isn't a vague sense of disassociation as his body is taken over like before.

Parado, thankfully, does start off slow as he starts to enter. For a few moments Emu feels like the bugster isn't even going to fit but then the head pushes in as he lets out a deep breath and Emu has a small hiccup of surprise at the end of it. Parado, as much as Emu tries to not think about it right that second, has a large cock objectively and he can feel every centimetre and every inch start to push inside him. He grips at the sheets next to him tightly until he feels Parado lean over a little more and take the doctors hands into his own. He threads their fingers together and holds the backs of his hands against the covers and Emu knows he doesn't have to worry about gripping too hard - Parado can take it.

Emu cracks open his eyes that had fallen shut again after a wince and he meets the gaze of Parado just over his own head. He sees the bugsters eyes are dark and he sees hunger there but also concern and something else Emu can't quite place. He can't help but give a small smile at up at the other and he gets a bright smile back in response and feels the bugster squeeze at his hands. Their hips are now locked together, Emu's legs circled around the others back. He feels that Parado is fully inside him now but is letting him take a moment to just feel him there and to get used to it and Emu appreciates it. Right now it feels like it's just the two of them truly and Emu for once feels like he'll never be lonely again.

"Thank you," Emu whispers.

"What for?"

Emu just leans up and kisses Parado instead of answering.

\---

"Winner of the tekken match is on clean up duty," Emu states in between ragged breaths as he lays spread out and limp across the bed.

"I thought video games can't decide things in the house--"

"New house rule," Emu shuts his eyes, "I'll write it up later."


End file.
